


Baby Boy: "He's Mine!"

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Cry of the Baby Immortals [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Acting, Ajin Ciel Phantomhive, Ajin Sebastian Michaelis, Ajin!Alois, Ajin!Sieglinde, Alois Likes Making People Uncomfortable, Anger, Anyone who attempts to take Ciel Beware Sebastian's Wrath, Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Boys, Badass, Ballet, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bi-Gender, Bisexuality, Bitches Love Ciel too, Bitches Love Sebby, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cake, Caring Sebastian, Chocolate, Ciel Doesn't Like Sharing his Desserts or Candies, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel Watches Sebastian Sleeping with others, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Cookies, Crossdressing, Crybaby Alois, Crybaby Sieglinde, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Dessert & Sweets, Drag Queens, Emotional Manipulation, Escort Service, F/M, False Identity, Fight Sex, Fights, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Guilt Trip, Heartache, Homme Fatale, Hotel Sex, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Killing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Ciel, Manipulative Sebastian, Masks, Mind Control, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Brainwashing, Pastries, Pedophilia, Pie, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Prostitution, Protective Sebastian, Puberty, Red String of Fate, Reluctant Food Sharing, Science Experiments, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Shota, Shower Sex, Singing, So Does Sieglinde, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Tea, Tea Parties, Tears, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Trust, Unethical Experimentation, Voyeurism, Waltzing, Weapons, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yaoi, drag kings, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For me to keep the story going I'm not going to put it in chronological order)</p><p>"I do not care what happens to me... But if you dare to laid your hands on my boy... THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! ...I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!!!"-Sebastian</p><p>Sebastian, a sadistic & seductive ajin who was an expert assassin has found an ajin baby named Ciel... Over the years Sebastian had been protecting his young lover while hiding from the government...until an accident happen...</p><p>Nakano: YOU AND HIM! That's sick! You're ONLY 14!<br/>Ciel: I have no regrets...*drinking tea*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His "Father": Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajin or Black Butler
> 
> a friend ask me to write this btw...

Sebastian is running through the hallways as he carries a baby wrapped in a blanket with blood stains and holding a gun…As he runs, **_black “dust” starts surrounding the baby and the infant begins to open his 2 different colored eyes,_** Sebastian hides behind the wall and sighs…

“Oh dear… **_they ruined my clothes_** …” he said looking at his outfit covered in blood, cut marks and bullet holes…He heard people coming closer…

“He headed this with the baby!” shouted a voice.

“Quick! DON’T LET THEM ESCAPE!!!” shouted another voice.

Sebastian sighs again in annoyance as he heard the running footsteps coming closer…

“Well, I better head to my summer home” he thought as he breaks the window open and jumps out the mansion.

Just when he landed on his Black Ghost… Ciel starts crying…

“Oh my… _I frightened him_ …” muttered Sebastian as they flew into the darkness…

Sebastian gently shushes him…

“Now now my little master… you’re perfectly safe now… I won’t let anyone get their **_greedy hands_** on you… I promise… ** _For I am just like you_** …” He whispered to the baby…

He begins humming gently to Ciel, comforting him…The baby begins to yawn and begins to close his eyes…The older ajin kisses the baby’s forehead and as soon as his black ghost reaches the ground… Sebastian runs deep into the woods as he hold the baby ajin close to him…


	2. His "Father", His "Son": Secret Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this... I really tried to finish it and I did

_“Sebastian Michaelis was one of our top super-agents and assassins…He never lose a fight...He’s intelligent, manipulative and merciless…He can kill you with any everyday objects like butter knives or forks…When he wants you to die, then you will die…He had never failed a mission until that night at Phantomhive Manor…This entire time… an ajin was right under our noses… and it’s such a shame that he took that young ajin with him…It is strange that a dangerous killer seems so father-like towards that child… **But the most important thing to tell you from what we learned from the witnesses around the world is that the child is completely harmless… it’s Sebastian you must worry about…** ”_

13 years and 6 months had made Ciel Phantomhive quite a beautiful boy…but his fragile-looking beauty is an illusion to what he really is on the inside…He’s very intelligent... he’s a master of disguises, he’s skilled with weapons and fighting, he’s great at surviving harsh environments and he is wonderful at acting…

Many countries they either posed as father and son, uncle and nephew, cousins, or man and adopted son and sometimes father and daughter or uncle and niece… Ciel is now use to wearing dresses, skirts and makeup…He also had use either an eyepatch, or a blue eye contact lens to cover his left purple eye as it is too easily recognize…

He is now excellent with weapons and fight moves as much as Sebastian, he had never missed a target since he was 5… Ciel preferred guns just as Sebastian preferred blades and other sharp objects…

He was mercilessly taught by his “father” on surviving the deserts, the forests, the mountains, and the cities as well…Ciel had understand long ago that there will be times that they will have to hide sometime…

He’s manipulative and is using all his “friends” as pawns… He have completely fooled everyone into believing that he’s either a shy innocent child or a common spoiled brat… except his “father”… Only Sebastian knows the real Ciel…

All those are survival skills from his “father”…

When it’s just the two of them alone… Things get quite naughty…

~~~~~~

Sebastian and Ciel are walking through the hotel, arm in arm. In each Sebastian’s hand is full of handles of shopping bags. Behind them was a bellboy is carrying even more shopping bags.

“Dad, I would like another puppy” said Ciel innocently.

Sebastian laugh and looks at the bellboy.

“My son can be a handful at times…” explained Sebastian.

The bellboy laughs and Ciel rolled eyes when he wasn’t noticing.

“Dad, Can we watch that horror film tonight?” asked Ciel politely.

“We cannot, the film is not for children” said Sebastian seriously.

“That is not fair...Alois, Sullivan and Finnian get to see it last week…” said Ciel pouting.

Sebastian looks towards the bellboy.

“You see what I mean?” said Sebastian smiling.

Ciel cutely looks down sadly, Sebastian smiles kindly, and the bellboy laughs gently.

“This kid is really cute” muttered the bellboy.

Ciel turns to Sebastian with a serious look.

“Dad, May you bake me a chocolate cake, please?” said Ciel kindly.

~~~

They are in their hotel room, the bellboy help bring their things inside…

“Here’s your tip” said Ciel handing the bellboy the money…

The bellboy’s eyes widen…

“Whoa… this is more money for a tip…” said the bellboy in shock.

“You may go leave now” said Ciel kindly.

“Yes sir!” said the bellboy in delight.

Ciel put on the do not disturb sign and shuts the door.

“Your act is wonderful Ciel…” said Sebastian praising him.

“Well Sebastian you did taught me that acting is a survival skill…I had to let everyone believe that I’m some innocent, kind, generous and defenseless child…to guilt trip my witnesses if they find out…” said Ciel darkly as he removes his eye contact revealing his purple eye.

“That’s my boy!” said Sebastian softly.

“Well now that it’s just you and me, “daddy” ” said Ciel seductively.

Sebastian removes his gloves with his teeth slowly, he loosen his tie showing a bit of his bare chest… and he lick his lips… Ciel giggle darkly as he slowly unbuttons himself…Sebastian picks Ciel up and they left to Sebastian’s bedroom.

The place had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, one for Ciel and one for Sebastian… it is to avoid suspicion of their true relationship…

Sebastian places Ciel on his large bed and continues to remove his clothes while Ciel does the same…

When they are now completely naked, Sebastian pins him down and caresses Ciel’s waist sides and the younger male begins to writhe under his “father’s” muscular yet graceful body… The older male nuzzles Ciel and begins to kiss the small neck multiple times…

They begin to kiss each other deeply again as Ciel clings to him tightly…

““Papa” you don’t have to be that gentle tonight” said Ciel.

Sebastian forms a predatory grin at his “son’s” permission to be rough as he wanted…

“As you wish my “son”” whispered Sebastian to Ciel’s bare chest…

He turns Ciel over and begins to spread his legs…Ciel rubs his cock roughly as he watches as Sebastian begins to put his large member inside him.

As Sebastian thrusts inside the younger male fast and hard, Ciel moans softly and closes his eyes tightly.

“You’re tight again…” said Sebastian.

“It has been days “Father” since it’s just you and me… ” chuckled Ciel through his pants and moans.

“Well, tonight is worth the patience isn’t it? My boy” said Sebastian.

Ciel nodded and he moans loudly when Sebastian thrusts inside him even harder and he hold Ciel’s cock to prevent him from coming early.

The younger ajin gasped and nuzzles his head on the pillow. The older male bites down on the boy’s neck and comes inside of him. Ciel loudly moans, and Sebastian licks the blood from the bite. Slowly Sebastian focuses on Ciel’s cock and licks precum from him…

The boy shudders and strokes Sebastian’s hair. The older male begins to suck Ciel off. The boy cut Sebastian’s neck with his nails…The young teen comes inside of the older male’s mouth and the man swallows all of it…

Sebastian wipes his mouth, he lie down next to the boy and he look into his mismatch eyes…

Ciel kisses him passionately.

“…Let me be top next time” demanded Ciel softly.

“We’ll see” said Sebastian laughing gently.

Ciel glared and Sebastian smiled.

"So you want me to bake to the chocolate cake or not?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel smirked and chuckled.

In the front of the bed… The pair of winged Black Ghosts are looking at each other, one is taller than the other.

The smaller one pair of wings is similar to a butterfly’s and the taller one’s pair is like a crow’s…

The Black Ghosts embraced one another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Next will be a bath part... also Sebastian is gonna seduce a character from Black Butler


	3. His "Father", His "Son": Pawns (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the pawns of Ciel and Sebastian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know...I love Lizzie, she's annoying but I still love her

Ciel is having a nice relaxing bath while Sebastian is standing behind the tub helping him. He is massaging the young male’s back as well. Ciel moans and nuzzles at the touches. Once Sebastian is done, Ciel sinks down in the bath’s waters.

Sebastian is now washing the boy’s hair. It was very enjoyable for Ciel to feel Sebastian gently rubbing into his scalp…

When the shampoo is on Ciel’s entire scalp, Sebastian gently pours the warm water on the boy’s head. He brings a towel and begins drying Ciel’s hair. The young teen gets up from the bath and the older ajin brings a larger towel to him. Ciel begins drying his naked soaking body while Sebastian watches. He gets closer to Ciel, lightly strokes his bare soft neck and places his hands on the boy’s shoulders. They kiss each other passionately and glaze into each other’s eyes.

“We should dress you up…Before Elizabeth starts getting impatient” said Sebastian.

“Ah yes, Lizzie… If she wasn’t a daughter of the Midfords **_I would have get rid of her_** …If I knew she would become obsessed with me after I saved her… _I would just let her drown in that ocean_ …But at least I made friends with the sons and daughters of powerful people through her… _So there’s that…_ ” said Ciel darkly.

Sebastian smirks darkly…When they are in one of the bedrooms of the hotel, Sebastian begins dressing Ciel…and Ciel’s cellphone rings and they saw that it’s Lizzie.

Ciel growls in frustration and Sebastian is mentally laughing… “Just bare it…” Ciel mutters to himself as he picks up the phone. His dark voice changes into a cheerful and kind voice.

“Hello my love, I’m almost ready… _oh you’re on your way here?_ …that’s great! I’ll be waiting then, love! Yes pink is a lovely color on you…You are beautiful to me no matter how you are dressed…Yes you’re cuter than Doll…Yes you’re cuter than Sieglinde……. _Um I need to get ready Love_ … we’ll talk more when you fellows pick me up, I love you~” said Ciel as he makes a kiss noise and hang up.

The young ajin rubs his eyes in frustration…

“I hate it when people talks too much…” muttered Ciel to Sebastian and the older male chuckled as he continues to dress Ciel.

“You hide your real emotions very well my boy” said Sebastian smiling.

“Had to… you show me that it’s a survival skill” said Ciel darkly.

* * *

 

Sebastian and Ciel come out of the hotel building dressed in casual clothes. A limo parks in front of them and a door opens. Lizzie pop out and prance on Ciel and hugs him.

“CIEL I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!” shouted Lizzie excitedly and Ciel gives a convincing kind smile.

_Inside Ciel is resisting to the urge to hit Lizzie…_

“Lizzie we saw Ciel yesterday” Sieglinde’s voice is heard from inside the limo.

“You’re too needy!” Alois’s voice is also heard from the vehicle.

“And didn’t you text him all morning today?” said Finnian who poke his head out the roof window.

“Well it feels like forever for me and texting him is just not the same as having him with me in person!” said Lizzie.

“Oh I don’t mind, Lizzie can you please let me up?” said Ciel kindly.

“Oh sorry!” said Lizzie as she get off.

As soon as Ciel stands Lizzie pulled his arm bringing him into the limo. Finnian gets back inside the car.

“Take care of my little baby for me” said Sebastian waving them.

“Dad!” called out Ciel acting embarrassed; he actually like being called “little baby” by his “father”.

“Oh we will Mister!” said Alois mockingly while he laughs at Ciel…

Snake and Finnian laughed nervously…

“Course we will” said Finnian.

Alois wink at Ciel and Ciel gives him a small brief smile…Sieglinde seductively looks at Ciel while covering her mouth with her fan… Doll blushes at Ciel and she looks away…Finnian blushes at Ciel and shyly crosses his legs… Snake gaze into Ciel’s eyes…

Ciel is secretly dating all his “friends” unknowing to Lizzie… They are truly useful… Plus they are more tolerable then Lizzie...

“Don’t worry sir, I certainly will take care of him!!!” said Lizzie as she hugs Ciel tightly.

“I’ll see you soon, Dad” said Ciel waving at Sebastian who waved back.

“Have fun children!” said Sebastian.

As soon as the limo leave, Sebastian remind standing there… A woman in a red office suit and skirt is walking towards Sebastian smiling at him and the ajin smiled back…

“Hello Angelina…” said Sebastian seductively.

“Nice to see you my dear Sebastian…” whispered Madam Red.

They passionately kissed each other… They walk inside a black van and they left…

* * *

 

Sebastian have many odd jobs with the underworld since he’s on the run from government… He’s a murder for hire, he delivers illegal merchandises to dealers like drugs and weapons, he gives his own organs to the black market and he’s a male escort…

Madame Red is one of Sebastian’s many bosses…She is a medical scientist who studies ajins and a pimp… and Sebastian is her most expensive escort…The reason why Madame Red made Sebastian’s price so high was that **_she’s in love with him_** and she often worries for Sebastian’s life…She often make strict rules with Sebastian’s clients making that they use protection and that no one harms Sebastian… ** _She hate seeing anyone else’s marks on Sebastian_** …

If she sees a single scar or bruise on him… She’ll make the client pay even more and if that client can’t pay the price…She’ll either send someone to kill that person or she’ll kill that person herself… ** _Oh how she loves to spill blood everywhere_** …if the client is too rich or famous, she’ll use blackmail and she have many friends that know how to find secrets that will ruin that client’s reputation…

Unknowing to Madame Red, **_she is Sebastian’s most useful pawn_** … She is works for the government as a scientist while she is secretly one of the most feared bosses in the underworld…She’s willing to kill for Sebastian…Her maternal instincts are strong, she loves children, she sees Ciel as her son and often spoils him with gifts… **For such a powerful woman, she can be easily manipulated…**

_She had fallen for Sebastian the moment she lay her eyes on a homeless father desperately looking for food for his starving son in a bad storm…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ciel and his "friends" are hanging out like "normal" teenagers (not really normal) until they decide to cross-dress... while Sebastian and Madam Red are going to a masquerade....
> 
> Which of the characters from Ajin Demi-human should Sebastian meet at the party and bump into Ciel meet next chapter?


	4. His "Father", His "Son": Pawns (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! I wanted to put the cross-dressing this chapter but I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS! It will be next chapter I promised!

Ciel is drinking tea and eating cakes and tarts with the other teenagers in Alois’s garden of his summer home.

“This Earl Grey is brewed really well” said Ciel.

“Why thank you Ciel I’ll give your compliments to my butler” said Alois happily.

Claude who is standing against the wall sighs with boredom…

“This is such a lovely day with my greatest friends…” said Lizzie happily as she gets closer to Ciel.

Ciel was about to eat his small lovely chocolate cake and he notices Lizzie looking at him with begging eyes…

“Your cake looks delicious” said Lizzie.

“ ** _Is she truly serious? …She has her own dessert right there…Weren’t the box of chocolates enough!? Well then as much as I hate to do this… I need to make this relationship really believable_**…” thought Ciel.

“ ** _Do you what to taste this, Love_**?” asked Ciel with a cheerful tone to cover his reluctance as he offers a fork with a bit of his cake…

Alois and Sieglinde are mentally laughing… Their eyes are showing their laughter for they know that Ciel hates sharing desserts and sweets…

Ciel simply ignores them as he gently place the fork in Lizzie’s mouth.

“I hope Sebastian is having a much tougher time then I am…” thought Ciel.

~~~

Sebastian is in Madame Red’s Masquerade in another hotel which is secretly a meet-up for Madame Red’s escorts and their clients…Most people here are dress quiet elegantly which it’s appropriate for a masked ball.

Sebastian is in a classic black tailcoat suit with a beautiful feathered crow mask at the table with Madame Red in her beautiful red silk dress, red feathered boa, and a red velvet mask…

There are some times when he dresses quite revealing clothes…But Sebastian loves tailcoats the most…

Other than Sebastian, the most popular escorts of Madame Red are Beast, Dagger, Joker… and of course

“HELLO!” shouted an excited voice.

Sebastian sighs quietly with irritation…He saw Grell running right towards him and Madame Red.

“It’s nice to see you finally come here!” said Red happily.

“Oh Madame~ I’ll never miss any of your amazing parties for anything~” said Grell excitedly as they hug each other briefly.

Grell is wearing a very lacy red and black dress with a red mask with lace. She’s another escort of Madame Red. She is transgender but her appearance is androgynous. Just like Madame Red, she loves the color red and she is even more blood thirstier then her boss…

Not only she is one of Madame Red’s escorts, she is her most loyal friend and also does the **dirty work** for Madame Red…

Grell have a few useful skills, she is a master of disguises, she is skilled with torture weapons, and can gather information from Madame Red’s clients especially dark secrets Madame Red can later use to blackmail them if they broke any of her rules… she can break into people’s homes very easily to either gather information or kill them… she also loves torturing and killing people, she preferred to severe people to pieces with her chainsaw…

Grell loves Sebastian very much but Sebastian finds that person annoying…

“Hey Bassy, if either of our clients fails to show up, how about it will be you and me in room 802 on this floor?” whispered Grell seductively.

“If my client doesn’t arrive I have to go back to my son” said Sebastian quickly.

“OH YOU PLAY HARD TO GET AS ALWAYS!!! But I love a man who is great with kids! Now to take a look at all the dashing men and boys here!” said Grell with a wink as she goes to take a look around the party.

“I’m sorry about that again” said Red.

“It’s alright Red, she is your childhood friend after all” said Sebastian.

“I know that” said Red.

“U-u-um hello…” said a nervous voice.

It was Mey Rin, in her maid costume and a white mask…

She works for Madame Red as her hitman and is one of Sebastian’s old friends from the time he was a government assassin… She have a split personality, a loving, nervous and clumsy girl and a cold, skilled and determined woman…She have very sharp eyes so she rarely ever missed a target… ** _She knows that Sebastian and Ciel are ajins_** but keeps that a secret because she loves him too much…

Mey Rin’s and Sebastian’s eyes met…and she bumps into a masked man making him spill the wine…

“Hey watch it lady!” shouted the man.

“S-s-s-sorry sir!” shouted Mey Rin with a stutter.

“So Mey Rin?” asked Red sternly.

“It’s been done” whispered Mey Rin darkly.

“Excellent” said Red softly.

Sebastian secretly smirked… Mey Rin had killed a man who strangle Sebastian.

“Ah, there you are my dear friends” said a calm voice.

They look and saw Lau with Ran Mao holding him from behind as if they are lovers…

Lau is in his sophisticated oriental outfit while Ran Mao is in a revealing yet graceful oriental dress…

Lau seems to be a harmless and relaxed man but he is really one of the dangerous international drug lords …and Ran Mao may look like one of the escorts but she is actually Lau’s personal assassin and she can be quite brutal to anyone who threatens Lau. Lau is one of Madame Red’s allies and an occasional client.

Lau is another old friend from Sebastian’s past and **_he also knows that he and Ciel are ajins_** but he had no interest to a value of an ajin and money doesn’t really matter to him…Just like Sebastian, he too is against the government…

“Long time no see…” said Lau with a calm smile…

“Hello” said Sebastian quietly.

Lau wasn’t greeting Madam Red, he was saying hello to Sebastian but he acts like he’s greeting her…

“Oh! Hello sir how was your trip?” asked Red.

“Oh it’s been quite pleasant, and you have any new beauties around here?” asked Lau.

Red and Lau are chatting and Sebastian saw Baldroy who wave at him as he stands against the wall.

He is in a gray trench coat with a plain black mask.

Baldroy is an arms dealer, he used to work with Sebastian back when they used to work for the British Government… He sells all sorts of weapons to criminals and those of the underground, Madame Red was no different from his costumers… He often gives his weapons to Sebastian and Ciel at a lower price, since Sebastian was an old colleague and it didn’t matter to him that they are ajins… even though he betrayed the government for a completely different reason…

Sebastian nods to Baldroy.

“Hm…?” said Sebastian looking at his watch.

“My client haven’t shown up yet…” said Sebastian.

Madame Red sighs. “Don’t be concern about that…I’ll deal with it for you if that client keeps taking his time…”

“EVERYONE LOOKS WHO’S HERE!” shouted Grell excitedly.

Grell comes to Madame Red and Sebastian again and with the person they called the Undertaker in her arm…

He is wearing a top hat and a black baggy trench coat over his suit…It’s hard to tell if he’s wearing a mask under those bangs…

No one knows Undertaker’s real name except Sebastian. He is Grell’s weekly client and Grell is also in love with him… He is an organs trafficker who is always smiling and laughing…He also seems to have a thing for **_corpses_**... He and Sebastian knew each other for a long time… Long before the Ajin has become an assassin. Undertaker **_may not be right in his mind but he’s more intelligent then he seems._** He had help Sebastian with his missions by giving information of the targets Sebastian was assigned to assassinate …and in return he must tell a joke or a story to make the Undertaker laugh…Occasionally he gives his organs to the Undertaker.

“Hello, Madame Red Lovely evening isn’t it?” said the Undertaker laughing.

“Thank you sir, and it’s good to see that you made it” said Madame Red.

“Well~ it is my weekly visit after all” said Undertaker chuckling.

“Oh I love this song! Let’s dance Undertaker! See you soon Crowman~” said Grell as she pulls Undertaker away with her while waving Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled eyes and look at his watch…

~~~

Ciel, Lizzie, Alois, Sieglinde, Finnian, Snake, and Doll were racing on horses in a grassfields.

Ciel and Lizzie are on a white and black horse. Alois is on a chestnut horse. Sieglinde is on a black horse. Finnian is on a dark brown horse.  Snake is on a gray horse. Doll is on a rose gray horse.

“YEAAAAH!!! I’M GONNA WIN!!!” shouted Alois.

“We’ll see about that!” said Sieglinde with a dark smile.

“WOOOOOO!” screamed Finnian in excitement.

“Can we stop now?!” shouted Snake.

“ARGH MY DRESS!” shouted Doll.

“Ciel! I’m scared” said Lizzie clinging on Ciel.

“Just hold on” said Ciel as he races pass Alois.

Ciel gives Alois a smug look, and Alois glared at Ciel furiously.

~~~

Ciel and the others are the boat at the beach and everyone is watching the view of the ocean.

“Isn’t the ocean beautiful Ciel?” said Lizzie happily as she leans on him.

“It sure is” said Ciel kindly, inside he’s wanted to push Lizzie away from him.

“Hey check out these ladies in bikinis over there!” shouted Alois excitedly.

Sieglinde’s rolled her eyes and Finnian blushes nervously.

“There are ladiesss present here!” hissed Snake.

“Whatever! And you spend too much time with snakes” said Alois.

“OH LOOK DOLPHINS! EVERYONE TAKE PICTURES AND VIDEOS” screamed Lizzie excitedly as she jumps like a younger girl.

~~~

Alois and Ciel are sword fighting and everyone but Lizzie is cheering them on.

“C-Ciel! P-please be careful!” said Lizzie fearfully.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry” said Ciel.

“Pay attention Ciel… You don’t want me to put a scratch on that pretty face” said Alois chuckling.

Ciel sighs and he keeps blocking Alois’s sword with his.

~~~

Everyone is staring at Ciel and Alois who are staring each other down intensely.

Ciel suddenly smile and moves the bishop and takes the king.

“Checkmate!” said Ciel.

Alois glares at him angrily.

Lizzie claps happily.

“Yay! My darling won again!” she cheered.

“You make yourself look like you had no chance!” scolded Alois.

Ciel shrugged.

~~~

The kids are now in a store, trying out clothes.

Lizzie is wearing a pink lacy dress showing it off to Ciel.

“Ciel don’t I look prettier in this dress” said Lizzie happily.

“Lizzie, you’re beautiful no matter what you wear” said Ciel gently.

Lizzie blushes as she smiles.

“Oh Ciel you’re so sweet!” said Lizzie happily.

Alois picks up a maid outfit and smiles.

“Everyone! I just got this crazy idea!” said Alois.

“What idea is that?” asked Sieglinde.

“We should cross-dress!” said Alois.

Everyone is shocked by what Alois said…Ciel shrugged.

“Alright then” said Ciel.

Everyone else agreed with Alois.

“I’m going make you so adorable” said Lizzie to Ciel.

“You know what now I’m regretting it…” thought Ciel.

~~~

Sebastian sighs as he look at his watch.

“He’s 15 minutes late…Well, Madame Red, it’s looks like I have to go back to Ciel” said Sebastian.

Just then a man in a tuxedo with a cat mask approaches them…Sebastian notices that the man is smaller than him and thinner then him…he seems a lot younger then Sebastian…In fact he seems to be barely out of his teens…

“Are you the Crow?” asked Kei Nagai.

“Why yes, and you must be the Feline from the call? …You **_sound a bit younger than the other call_** ” said Sebastian with suspicion.

Kei was hesitant and gulps…He suddenly calms down…

“W-Well, I was tired that day and I’m much better now” said Kei immediately.

“I see” said Sebastian but he mentally keeps his guard up.

“You are 16 minutes late sir” said Madame Red softly with anger.

“M-my apologies Madame Red! My car wasn’t working well earlier” said Kei.

Madame Red isn't convinced but Sebastian gives her a "let me handle this" look. Madame Red nods to him.

“…Something is not right about him...” thought Sebastian suspiciously.

He remained calm and he gently holds Kei’s hand…

“Shall we dance?” asked Sebastian kindly.

“Yes” said Kei.

Sebastian escorts him to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cross-dressing will be in the next chapter! I promised! 
> 
> The reason why I didn't put the cross-dressing in this chapter was that I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH AJIN CHARACTER TO WALK IN ON SEEING THEM CROSS DRESS!? 
> 
> SHOULD IT BE KOU OR IZUMI OR TANAKA???


	5. His "Son": Playing Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and his friends are playing dress up, they were cross dressing...awkward situation in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long

Alois comes out of the dressing room in a red and white fancy dress with a long blond wig, heels and a silver tiara on his head.

Ciel comes out wearing a puffy pink dress with pink roses, a hat with pink roses, a pair of fake ponytails and some pink shoes. It was one of the dresses Elizabeth was planning to buy.

“You look good Ciel!” said Alois.

“Lizzie made me wear this…” muttered Ciel to Alois.

“I’m ready~” shouted Lizzie as she comes out wearing Ciel’s blue suit with his top hat with a pair of loafers that they are going to buy.

“You look so adorable Ciel!” she said happily as she hugs him.

Ciel rolled his eyes while Finnian chuckles.

Sieglinde come out wearing Ciel’s green shirt, pants, fedora and his heeled shoes.

“Your feet are a bit bigger than mine, Ciel” said Sieglinde as one of the shoes slip off her foot.

“You know what they said about **_guys with big feet_**!” said Alois chuckling and Sieglinde laughs along.

Lizzie gets confused not getting the joke while Ciel blushes deeply.

Doll comes out wearing a brown wig the bangs are covering one of her eyes, wearing the clothes from the men’s section; baggy t-shirt with a black leather jacket over, brown jeans and military boots.

“Introducing Freckles!” said Doll in her perfect imitation of a masculine voice.

Snake slowly comes out awkwardly, wearing a lacy black tube top and a mini skirt over a fishnet bodysuit and a pair of hooker high heels with his snake scales tattoos showing.

“You look really slutty! ….awesome!” said Doll giving him a thumbs up.

“I didn’t know you have tattoos everywhere….” said Lizzie in shock.

Snake looks down blushing.

“Do you really have to do this?” said Finnian who is still inside the dressing room.

“Yes! If Snake can do it so can you!” said Alois.

Snake glares at Alois and crosses his arms.

“I only did it because of your blackmail…” muttered Snake.

Finnian comes out wearing a purple neko maid costume with a really deep blush.

“YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!” shouted Lizzie excitedly clapping.

“Th-this is really embarrassing…” whispered Finnian.

“It could be worst” said Doll.

Tanaka is walking in the dressing room about to pull out his gun…

He notices a pair of girls in boy’s clothes, a "boy" and the “girls”….

“Um… which of you is Ciel?” asked Tanaka.

Ciel, Alois and Sieglinde all glared at Tanaka… Noticing that IBM behind him…

Ciel said in a innocent tone... “I am Ciel, Sir”

Tanaka’s eyes widen.

“Wh-what!?” shouted Tanaka flustering.

He look at the pink dress Ciel was wearing…

“Didn’t **_Okuyama_** reveal that **_the taken baby ajin was a boy_**?” thought Tanaka.

“You sure?” asked Tanaka.

Ciel nodded.

“You’re serious?” asked Tanaka again.

Ciel nodded again.

“Y-you’re **a boy** right?” asked Tanaka.

“Yes I am” said Ciel smiling innocently.

“B-but y-your wearing …a **dress** ” said Tanaka blushing.

“Yes it’s a dress and does it matter?” said Ciel giggling childishly at Tanaka’s confusion.

Sieglinde and Alois are giggling loudly as their butterfly-winged Black Ghosts appeared beside them.

“There’s 2 more of you?!” shouted Tanaka in shock.

Ciel’s Butterfly-winged Black Ghost appear behind him.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ciel innocently with a hint of threatening.

Ciel knows the older ajin’s intention… ** _It seems that Satou has sent someone to capture him…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna put Kou or Izumi... but I put Tanaka there instead


	6. His "Father": Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian dances with Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the next chapter

As the music was playing and some of the guests are dancing, Sebastian’s red eyes locked into Kei’s own red eyes.

“First time **dancing** dear?” said Sebastian softly… whispering to Kei’s ear.

“…Yes” said quietly Kei feeling a bit awkward.

Sebastian laughs gently and he stroke Kei’s hair.

“Then I will take the lead…” whispered the older ajin as he put his hand on Kei’s shoulder and another hand on his waist.

Kei is blushing under his mask but stays focus to keep an eye on the older ajin.

“Follow the rhyme of the music …and focus at your dance partner” whispered Sebastian gently to Kei’s ear.

Kei blushes deeply and restrains his nervousness not wanting to show this man the signs of his weakness or give him the signs that he’s uncomfortable.

Sebastian dances slowly and encouraging the younger ajin to follow his lead as they dance to the waltz music...He later holds Kei's hand as his other hand goes behind his waist...Kei blushes when he feels Sebastian stroking his back gently...

Grell glares at the cat-masked ajin with envy as she dances with the Undertaker.

“Hahahaha, what is wrong my dear?” asked the Undertaker laughing.

“Nothing~” said Grell in fake happy tone.

Mey-Rin watches the dancers in a bit of envy but mostly in admiration…

Madame Red is jealous but reminds herself that it is just a job Sebastian does…

Everyone else watches the two dancers in awe…

Sebastian gently spins Kei with him as he nuzzles at the younger boy's neck…

“Follow me…” whispered Sebastian seductively to Kei’s ear.

Sebastian then let go of Kei… he then begins to run, spin & jump gracefully from the younger ajin… ** _Black particles come out from Sebastian at all directions_**....

Kei's eyes widen...

"It's confirmed...This man is an ajin...thought I admitted that his dance is impressively elegant..." thought Kei...

…Kei sighs and runs after Sebastian as fast as he could.

The tail of Sebastian’s coat flies behind him as he smiles back at Kei…Suddenly Kei feel that he was push down…People laugh when the dance partner fall…. Kei look up and sees **a horned Black Ghost with wings…and a tail** …

Sebastian smirks when he sees the masked boy’s surprise… He have no intention of killing the imposter… So this boy could be … _an ajin!_

He walks towards Kei, lends down and reaches his hand out to him to help him up… ** _smiling with innocence and eyes fill with dark intent_** …

“Shall we continue?” said Sebastian politely.

Kei glares at him and reluctantly allows the man to help him up...

Sebastian grip on Kei's waist and shoulder again...

Kei gasps when Sebastian stroke his neck and his hair...

"Calm down...it will be alright..." said Sebastian gently reassuring Kei...

"I am sure he have convince others with his looks and acts... but **he will not fool me**..." thought Kei.

Sebastian whispers sweet nothings to his ears while Kei doesn't respond back...

"Brace yourself..." said Sebastian

"W-what!" said Kei.

Sebastian picks Kei up immediately by the sides of his waist...

"My...you're light..." said Sebastian happily.

Kei rolled eyes....Suddenly he was throw up the air...and he landed in Sebastian's arms and Sebastian dips him...

Sebastian looks deeply in Kei's eyes...His red eyes were widen in surprise...

Everyone claps for the masked ajins as Sebastian allows Kei to stand upright

The older ajin bows to the crowd like the way a performer does after a show...Kei rolled his eyes again...

Sebastian gets close to Kei and whispers to his ear...

_"How about I serve you some tea afterwards?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so do you want Sebastian to attempt to seduce Kei or do you want Kou or Kai to try to intervene?


	7. His "Son": Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel used one of his survival skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this! But I know there are a lot of flaws in this chapter probably.

Tanaka points pulls out his gun, Elizabeth gasped in fear, Finnian screams as he have duck down immediately, Doll and Snake glare at Tanaka angrily... Ciel, Alois and Sieglinde act like they’re innocent, confused and scared…Ciel then puts Lizzie behind him, using himself as a shield...

“ **I asked you...what are you doing here** ?” asked Ciel’s IBM to Tanaka.

“I’m taking you to Satou, and I might as well as bring your two friends as well!” said Tanaka.

“Dad says I can’t go with strangers” said Ciel innocently with false fear in his eyes…

“Well, where’s your father then?” said Tanaka darkly to Ciel.

**Ciel’s ghost** blocks  **Tanaka’s ghost** from reaching the kids and spreading his wings. While Sieglinde’s ghost and Alois’s are helping Ciel using their wings as a fence as well. Much to Tanaka’s annoyance...

“P-Please don’t hurt me” said Ciel fearfully.

“Drop that act brat!” said Tanaka.

Ciel knows that he isn’t fooling that older ajin, but he stays in character to fool his “allies” beside Alois and Sieglinde.

Tanaka’s ghost is attacking the 3 ghosts but they remain blocking the path.

“Don’t hurt anyone” begged Ciel.

“Ciel I’m scared!” whispered Lizzie.

“Me too!” muttered Ciel softly.

“Stop playing innocent!” shouted Tanaka.

“What are you talking about?!” said Ciel fearfully while his eyes are smiling seeing that Tanaka is getting annoyed... **_He wished he wasn’t outnumbered by these 3 brats_ ** ...

“Mommy! Daddy!” cried out Alois in his crocodile tears.

“I don’t wanna died...” sobbed Sieglinde while covering mouth shaking...Mimicking the nervous reaction...

Tanaka rolled his eyes in annoyance that  **_the humans in the room bought these acts from 3 ajin kids_ ** …

Suddenly...Tanaka feels the gun behind him.

“Leave these kids alone” said Izumi sternly...She looks at the 3 winged ghosts in awe...

"Which of these other two kids are ajins?" thought Izumi.

Suddenly the ceiling breaks and Kou falls down screaming.

Ciel mentally sighs…

“This is going to be a long day...” thought Ciel.

“Are you little guys ok?” said Kou at them with concern as he stands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see an omake where Sebastian makes a cheesecake for Ciel or another chapter where Sebastian and Kei had to fight Satou?


	8. His "Father", His "Son": History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Sebastian's and Ciel's past with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

(Age 5)

Sebastian and Ciel are in a cabin together deep in the forest… 

The former-assassin is tapping the wall in morse code saying “Do you understand me now?”

Ciel taps the table in response.

“Yes”

Sebastian smiles and taps the wall again.

“Good now let’s put on our disguises, We’re going to Russia” said Sebastian.

Ciel pulls out a very pretty blue dress from the suitcase happily.

~~~

(Age 8)

Ciel and Sebastian are crossing the scorching desert wearing light clothing.

Ciel is sweating so much as his chest heaves… He then collapses.

Sebastian sighs as he takes a rag out to wipe Ciel’s forehead while  **Ciel blushes at how soft the rag felt ….and how gentle Sebastian is...** .

“Keep going Ciel… If you can run quickly during that blizzard last month... you can certainly take this heat, we’ve only been here for an hour” said Sebastian softly.

Ciel sighs in reluctance…

(Age 10)

Ciel is in a warehouse with Sebastian, shooting at the as target practice...with no recoils against Ciel whatsoever...

“You haven’t miss a shot even once...” said Sebastian proudly.

Ciel  **_blows the smoke off his gun softly_ ** and Sebastian’s eyes widen at that... **feeling uncomfortable that Ciel did it like that...**

“I’m well aware of that” said Ciel in a bored tone as he reloads his gun.

Ciel gets back to shooting targets.

(Age 12)

Ciel is climbing up a rocky cliff, sweating but have a very determined face.

He keeps climbing and climbing.

“Sebastian are you sure you don’t want to go ahead? I think I’m just slowing you down” said Ciel looking down.

Sebastian is climbing up after Ciel...He got  **a good view of Ciel’s bottom** ...

“It’s fine Ciel you are just learning this” said Sebastian.

Ciel sighs and keeps climbing up as tiny rocks fall.

The boy falls from the cliff when he gripe on the loose rock... but Ciel doesn’t show fear…

“ **I trust him with my lives** ...” thoughted Ciel.

Sebastian’s ghost appear as caught Ciel before the boy could smash into the ground. 

(Age 13)

Sebastian and Ciel are in their camp together...deep in the forest.

It was night, the sky is filled with stars…. the campfire is between them.

“...Sebastian...” said Ciel.

“Yes Ciel?” asked Sebastian.

Ciel blushes a little.

“I been thinking about it for sometime...I am worry about what you would think about me if I say this...” said Ciel.

“You can tell me anything my boy...I highly doubt you have worst secrets than mine...” said Sebastian.

“I do not know about it...I am regretting mentioning my secret...” said Ciel looking down.

“Just say it Ciel… I’ve been through much more disturbing events...” said Sebastian curious on why Ciel look very nervous…

Ciel hadn’t been this nervous for a long time...Sebastian is strongly aware that this was not an act...He knows Ciel long enough to know if the younger ajin is lying...

“Fine then…” said Ciel as he takes a deep breathe.

Sebastian walks closer to Ciel and he look up to the older ajin...

“.. **.Sebastian...you’re a fool** ...” said Ciel with annoyed eyes...but he’s smiling and blushing as well.

...Sebastian gives a blank stare...he smiles and laughs gently.

Sebastian had quickly understands that this is Ciel’s strange way of saying…  **“I love you”**

**His red eyes focuses on the young pair of mismatched eyes...**

“I’ve been hiding this secret for a long time too...I love you as well…” said Sebastian softly as he holds Ciel’s hand.

Ciel gasped in surprise...and slowly hugs him…

Sebastian picks him up...They kiss each other...

(Age 14/Next Day)

Ciel slowly opens his eyes, naked under the blankets in the tent. Ciel slowly smiles and laughs quietly...

“...That was ... **lovely last night** ” whispered Ciel as he stretches.

Sebastian comes inside fully clothed giving him a plate of 3 cooked quails with fried quail eggs and wild mushrooms and a small bowl of wild berries.

“Good morning and happy birthday Ciel, ... **you were very impressive** last night” said Sebastian smirking and closes his eyes.

“Good morning...and thank you...” said Ciel and he blushes a bit when Sebastian kisses him.

He places a  **_sterling silver rose_ ** on Ciel’s head...Ciel’s favorite flower.

The younger ajin smiled.

“Ciel…Tonight when we go back to civilization… I’ll make you a  **blueberry cheesecake** ” said Sebastian. 

Ciel giggles.

"Excellent..."father" " said Ciel.

This is a start of Sebastian and Ciel’s secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter so far?
> 
> How would Izumi, Tosaki or the Satou Squad feel about Sebastian and Ciel's relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea popped in my head...
> 
> I don't own these images
> 
> Ciel's IBM's wings: http://img04.deviantart.net/5941/i/2006/284/b/8/butterfly_wings_by_scarecrow_black.jpg
> 
> Alois's IBM's wings: https://img07.deviantart.net/6520/i/2015/127/5/f/cricket_wings_tattoo_design_by_roguewyndwalker-dwwjld.jpg
> 
> Sieglinde's IBM's wings: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/87/2e/b7/872eb71475db0d429681123d357cf126.jpg


End file.
